Fighting 'til Forever
by Hakkai Suiren
Summary: AU. Lady Magic sees the tragedy they have given to her children on Earth. Determined to set things right, Lady Magic sacrifices a large amount of her powers to send her "gifts" to the wizarding world. Draco & Harry-centric. HHr & RL. good!Dumbledore


Hello everyone! Thanks for giving this story a chance, and I hope you enjoy it. Please note this was a spontaneous plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so this will not be my top priority.

**Summary:** Lady Magic sees the tragedy they have given to her children on Earth. Determined to set things right, Lady Magic sacrifices a large amount of her powers to send her "gifts" to the wizarding world. In this story Harry and Draco will face all sorts of emotional turmoil as well as hard decisions. They have to fight their own battles and see to it that magic is reborn.

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy – If you have problems with either of them then please turn back.

**Genre:** General, Romance, Drama, and others.

**Pairings:** Harry & Hermione, Ron & Luna, Neville & Ginny (tentative)

**Pace & Timeline:** Not sure about the pace and as for the time line… I can assure you that it will have some pre-Hogwarts, and some skipping around (although not beyond fifth year at Hogwarts).

**::NOTE:: **I don't think there will be any Horcruxes or Deathly Hallows because they will make my story a lot more complicated, and I'm not a great enough writer to be able to do that. And I don't think I will be bashing any of the characters either (but there will be a good!Dumbledore).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated to him/it because of J.K Rowling. But I do own Lady Magic and other minor miscellaneous characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting 'til Forever<strong>

_Prologue_

She didn't know how long she had last seen her children – her own special children.

Lady Magic had a ghost of a smile as she remembered the darling Merlin, such a dear he was. He had embraced his magic, and therefore had embraced Lady Magic herself. Lady Magic was so proud of him and his endeavors that she sneaked down to Earth to spend the day with him; however it meant many years during his time. She gave him a million other possibilities to do with his powers, and Lady Magic indulged in him whenever Merlin was stumped on a particular puzzle.

Once she had left Merlin, Magic was sure that her children would grow many more years into the future, and should discover the wonders of magic. Thusly she returned to her home in Higher Power, where all those of power resided, with no worries.

Humming a sweet tune Lady Magic sat before her scrying fountain. Magic's joyful song slowly drifted away as she watched the past (from whence she left the time of Merlin) and the present (Grindelwald vs. Dumbledore). Her hold on that Earth was dwindling to almost nothing. Spells were lost, ancient lore buried under rock and rubble, and worst of all - they were using wands! And they even went away with staves; the most powerful weapon any witch or wizard could acquire. Though it was true that some of the spells they had now were effective, but they barely scratched the surface and their lack of respect for magic angered her. Lady Magic stormed out of her haven and then across the bustling streets of Higher Power once she heaved herself out of her fountain.

In her rage Lady Magic blasted the door from a quaint little house, and stomped into the one bedroom where the origins of her festering hate came from. Magic let out a growl when she saw that Fate and Destiny were in deep slumber while the threads of the future were being written in mid-air. _They always were a trouble making pair,_ Lady Magic thought as she stood over them with clenched fists. She knew she could do anything directly to the couple as it was against the laws of Higher Power, and no doubt that the High Council would hear of her treachery.

After calming herself down, Lady Magic let her fingertips touch Fate and Destiny's smooth foreheads. Lady Magic let out a deep gasp for air as images of the near future assaulted her mind. Immediately she yanked her hand away, and ran back to her home where she wasted no time slicing the palms and fingers of her hands. Despite common thinking, blood did not come spurting from her wounds, but rather a rush of energy – power – blasted from her person.

Lady Magic closed her eyes and began chanting while her hands swayed in every which way. Symbols flared into life on the ground and air, surrounding the deity of all things magical. They pulsed erratically as Magic began to walk in a circle, making it seem like she was dancing to something traditional.

The moment she returned to her original spot in the room her eyes snapped open aglow. Her dainty mouth opened, forming a perfect circle, to let out two seemingly endless strands of magic. The wisps contorted and collapsed to form two oblong shapes.

Sheets of sweat covered Magic's brow as she staggered towards her "gifts." With trembling hands, already healed, Lady Magic wrapped them with a conjured blanket before taking them to her arms. She looked at them with tears in her eyes before silence filled the air and a feeling of dread coursed through her being. The High Council was making their move. So despite her obvious lack of energy Lady Magic forced herself to exit her home and trek her way towards the Well of Gifts and the portal to the Mortal World.

The main street was always filled with other Powers and of that Magic was disgruntled as she finally reached her destination. Just like the moment she left Fate and Destiny's house, Lady Magic plowed through the line coming from the Well of Gifts as fast as she could, pushing the Power in front of her to the side, and then placed the bundle of blanket into the attached tub. As she lowered the tub she threw up a strong enough barrier to keep the crowd at bay until they were ready. Half a minute passed by before golden water rose up with the tub and presented the "gifts" to Lady Magic.

But before she could warp her tired arms around them a sharp blade glided through the air and barely nicked one of the shapes causing Lady Magic to screech in anger. Hurriedly she pulled the gifts to her chest and tried to shield them as more knives flew at them. With a snap of her fingers she summoned a nearby table to take the hit while she made her way to the portal.

And just as she was about to step into the swirling vortex the ground began to shake ominously. Knowing that her presence would complicate things further for her gifts Lady Magic quickly kissed them good-bye before shoving them into the world of mortals. Now that her gifts had left Higher Power no one was allowed to interfere with them. She only hoped that they made it to a time when they could successfully help to change the wizarding world.

"MAGIC!" A deep and throaty voice roared throughout the land of Higher Power.

Lady Magic didn't fight as sharp tooth-like shapes emerged from the ground and curled around her to form a cage. The main street and its surroundings were now filled with curious citizens, hoping to see what the commotion was about.

Shadowy figures appeared around her and spoke together in unison, "You are hereby sentenced to a millennia in prison for destroying a neighbor's door, disruption of peace, and unauthorized use of both the Well of Gifts and the Portal of Mortals. In addition, you may not receive any life energy, though given freely, from your believers or those who use your magic during your imprisonment."

As harsh as her punishment was, Lady Magic smiled. Her goal had been successful. Who cares if she would be wasting away in some dingy mortal-like cell? Every Power thrived on their follower's beliefs, and if they are no longer believed in then the Power no longer exists. But Lady Magic knew that she would always be, in a sense, alive. Countless universes demanded her presence, and the High Council and everyone in Higher Power knew this.

And so, she didn't even mind if she was somewhat disgraced and looked at like the dirt beneath them.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the portal, Lady Magic's gifts were safe in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who was currently participating in the war against Grindelwald.<p>

* * *

><p>Higher Power: The sacred land where the Powers live.<p>

Fate & Destiny: Since I can't really discern the difference between them I decided to just make them a married couple. Fate is the husband and Destiny is the wife.

Powers: They are like gods, goddesses, and all those people. As you can see Lady Magic, Fate, and Destiny are examples of "Powers." Others can include Karma, Theory, the Greek gods and goddesses, etc. Yes, you can also include the Christian God and Jesus if you wish, although I probably won't be mentioning them in this story. But the purpose of just naming them "Powers" is because I don't want to insult anyone's religion thus I'm just going to generalize it. So basically... Powers are concepts that people believe in.

Any questions? Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.

Next chapter: _Fairy Tale_

Later chapter: _Life Will Still Go On_


End file.
